


We All Laugh Having Fun

by NeuVor16



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Middle School, Nonbinary Character, Other, Panties, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuVor16/pseuds/NeuVor16
Summary: One incident will change Butters life forever. Sure things get really weird but It's South Park so it's normal. (This was made for shits and giggles...and because I was curious to see if anyone would like i)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Trent Boyett/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Day When Everything Changed

Butters was in a pickle like usual. It seem that no matter what happens Butters, like others, seems to get sucked into shitty situations. Even in 6th grades the kids haven't changed that much..or at least to Butters. He probably thinks that way because of Cartman.

Speaking of which, Cartman was doing his usual thing of bullying Butters. lately Cartman has been less friendly to Butters and more of an asshole. He would usually verbally assault Butters ,but this time he did something "different".

Today Cartman decided that Butters needed to be taught a special lesson so he, with the help of a few others, hang Butters at the top of a tether ball pole. 

Butters didn't understand what lesson he was being taught but he didn't really care since his only focus was to get down. meanwhile Cartman was laughing at him along with a few others. How could they not. Butters was hanging from his tighty whities. Not that Butters minded the wedgie since it was only thing that felt good at the moment. 

"What the hell are you doing now Cartman?!" Butters looks over and sees a very pissed off Kyle and an annoyed looking Stan.

"What the hell does it look like? I'm teaching this pussy a lesson of respect!" Cartman smirked as he hit the ball and making it hit Butters in the balls.

Butters cries out in pain. "Eric this isn't fair! Why are you only just doing this to me?!"

"Cause you need to learn some fucking respect!" Cartman says.

"Cartman can you not be an asshole for once in your life and let Butters down?" Stan says very pissed off. He was sick and tired of Cartman's shit.

"He will get down when his underwear rips." Cartman says while laughing.

Butters knew that the possibility of that happening was low since he made them. You see, after a very interesting visit from the underpants gnomes, Butters started making his own underpants. underpants that could never rip and stretchy like crazy. It was probably due to their magic.

Anyway Butters wouldn't have to be up there for long since Mr. Macky comes from around the corner.

"Hey kids have you se-" Mr. Macky stops as he looks up and sees Butters hanging. He knew only one person who would have done this.

"Eric Cartman you have detention." He said without taking his eyes off of Butters.

"What! What makes you think it was me!" Cartman complained.

Mr. Macky looks Eric in the eyes. "Who else would have done it?" he deadpanned.

"Anyone else! Right Butters? I didn't do it Best Friend!"

Butters has had it. He would always get used to bailed Cartman out. Butters wasn't going to do that this time.

"No Eric! You were the one who hung me up here. The others ,but Kyle and Stan, didn't do anything but laugh and make fun of me." Butters was in tears. The bullying he had received from Cartman was really getting to Butters and he already had to deal with his shitty parents.

Mr. Macky let Butters down and take a screaming Cartman away. Stan and Kyle walked over to Butters who had stopped crying.

"Hey are you okay? We would've helped but we wouldn't have been able to reach you." Butters wasn't mad at them. They did at the very least said something.

"It's alright. I'm probably gonna get grounded for this." Kyle give him a confused look.

"Why would you get grounded? If anything fatass should."

"You know how my parents are. I't always my fault not matter what happens." Butters said.

Kyle nodded in understanding. Kyle was also getting the idea that Butters did not want to go home.

"Hey if you want, you can stay the night at my house and my parents can talk some sense into your parents."

Butter was taken aback by this. Nobody usually cares about what Butters' parents do to him. Or that 's the Butters believe. In reality, Kyle's mom along with a few others have been getting the feeling that something was up.

Butters smiles and nods his head. They were about to walk when Butter remembered that his underwear is hanging out of his pants.

"There goes another pair." Kyle and Stan look behind Butters and giggle when they see his underwear. 

"Dude your underwear looks like a parachute! I can lend you pair when we get to my house."

"You don't have to do that . I have some pant- I means briefs in my bag!" Butters brought spares with him to school just in case. Had he not been in South Park then he wouldn't have to do that.

"What were you about to say Butters?" Kyle asks confused.

"N-nothing." Butters face went crimson.

"Were...you gonna say panties?" Stan asked. Somehow Butter's face went into a deeper shade of red.

"Dude we don't judge." Kyle adds.

"No! It was-" Kyle laughs and puts his arm around Butters.

"Butters I know we may have messed around with you a lot but you are our friend. You're the fifth amigo." Stan nods his head in agreement.

"Should we go now? School is pretty much over." Everyone has pretty much left the school, except for the bad kids.

"Yeah let's go." All three boys head out to Kyle's house.


	2. Just Killing Time

The walk to Kyle's house was a peaceful one. Normally Butters either takes the bus or walks home alone. It didn't bother him when he did walk home. It gave him time to think.

When they make to Kyle's house, they all go straight up to Kyle. Butters looks around only sees a few changes from the last time he set foot in the household. While Butters was doing that Kyle mention that he invited Craig's gang along with Scott over for a game of truth or dare.

"Wow... It's been awhile since I've been here." Butters says as he walks into Kyle's room.

"Yeah sorry, I've been really busy." Kyle smiled. He got out two bean bags before sitting on his bed. Stan and Butters claim them.

Butters grabs his bag and takes out some stuff. While doing so, a pair of backup underpants falls out.

"Hey, what's that?" Stan asks as he reaches and grabs the underpants. 

Upon closer inspection, he noted that it was hot pink. Naturally Butters blushed hard. He had those in his bag just in case for emergencies.

"Damn, why are they so stretchy? I like the color though." Stan says while stretching the, out a bit.

"They're for when someone steals all more clothes....and for wedgies..." Butters says without thinking. Only one part of what Butters said confused them.

"Wedgies?" Kyle and Stan say at the same time.

"I mean.....uh." Butters is at a loss for words and wishes that he was in a hole.

Meanwhile the members of Team Craig and Scott make it to Kyle's house. Ike let them in but the three boys up stairs did not hear the front door open and close.

Back in Kyle's room, Stan can see that Butters was currently dieing of embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey, It's cool dude. We get it. We all have our own kinks and we now share one!" Stan winks at Butters.

"R-really? Since when?" Butters asked.

"Hmmm. Well when we were in 4th grade. It was the day after our parents attended a party." Stan says.

"I was at camp with Kenny and Ike." Kyle adds.

"Yeah and my sister Shelly had to babysit Cartman."

"How did that go?" Butters asked. He couldn't picture any babysitter to handle Cartman.

"It was okay. Hehehe, my sis gave that fatass 3 atomic wedgies and a hanging wedgie." Stan says while giggling.

"Yeah, I wish I was there to see that! He was bitching about how his ass hurt like hell. Fucker got what he deserved." Kyle says.

"Yeah. Well later that day, me and Kyle were having a sleepover. We brought up what my sis did to Cartman. At first we were making jokes but then I wondered what it felt like to get wedgied period. Then one thing led to another and we discovered our love over wedgies. Yeah it's weird but, there are a bunch of other weird fetishes out there." 

Butters was taking it all in. Though he did have one question.

"Does Cartman know about this?"

"Not that we know of. Him and Kenny have been acting weird though." Stan says.

Butters noticed that too. Kenny has been slowly acting less friendly to everyone and has been closer to Cartman. Butters would have written it off as Kenny and Cartman possibly having a secret relationship, however, that got thrown out when Leo notices the sadness in his eyes. Kenny also started helping Cartman out with tormenting Butters. Butters can tell that Kenny doesn't want to hurt anyone. This leads Butters to believe that something very wrong was going on.

"Hey so....do you know anyone else who's into wedgies?"

"Oh yeah! Pretty much all the boys!" Butters was very surprised by this.

"Huh...I'd expect that from Kenny and maybe from Clyde. He always seemed like someone who would like anything up his butt. But, I never expect that Tweek would be into it since he used to babble about the underpants gnomes." Butters says.

"Well he hasn't mentioned the in a while though....and now that I think about it, he has been doing a lot better. He doesn't drink coffee as much ans Hardly twitches." Kyle says.

It was true. The gnomes have been less active than usual.

"Yeah, plus Craig dishes them out to Tweek and to Clyde when he gets really annoying." Butters giggles at that. Typical Craig behavior.

"There was that one time where we had a wedgie war! It was really fun and a big stress reliever." Kyle says.

Butters didn't hide the hurt on his face. He didn't really know about it. I guess that's what happens when your parents ground you for every small mistake you make. Even ones that were no fault of your own.

The members of Team Craig, were at the door listening in to everything. Craig opened the door quietly as to not alert them.

"Butters..we're sorry no one told you. We thought you knew. I mean haven't you noticed when most of the boys were walking funny? Kyle asks.

"Not really. I had a lot of things on my mind. I still do. Besides I couldn't have joined even if i wanted to because...well you know. Though now that I think about it, it's kinda funny seeing Token getting into wedgies. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if Token wore some expensive boxers with dollar signs all over them and Clyde wear some briefs with Tacos!" Butter says while giggling.

Clyde, who for the most part been quiet, knocked on the door. All three boys jumped and looked over at them.

'When did you guys get here?" Stan asks.

"We've been here the whole time." Token replies.

Stan blushed. "W-whatever. Do you guys want to play truth or dare with us or no?"

"Sure." Tweek says.

All the boys file into Kyle's room and set up the game.


	3. Hurt By My Past

After a few minutes of setting up, the boys are ready.

"Hmmm Tweek, you start us off." Stan says.

"U-um..Truth or dare C-Craig."

Craig smirks. "Dare." He doubted that Tweek would give him a harsh dare.

After thinking for a bit, Tweek came up with something.

"I d-dare you to prank call R-Red." Tweek says.

Without hesitation, Craig took out his phone and called Red. After a few seconds she picks up.

"Hey is your ass missing?....NO it's so big you should of found it.!" He laughs while hanging up. The rest of the boys cracked up. Then Craig set his eyes on Butters.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Butters said.

Butters wasn't really in the mood to do any dares.

"What's your worst bullying experience in detail?" Craig says.

Butters hesitates for a second. There is one experience in particular that came to his mind since the outcome of the experience made his life much worse.

"There is on experience that I can tell." Butters takes in a deep breathe and lets it out.

"I was walking down the hall at school. The day was over and I was heading out. I had to be home on time or else my dad would be really sore with me...again. While I was walking I was reading about-" Butters topped himself abruptly. 

Butters was reading about gender identity on his phone and wasn't sure if he should tell the guys that.

"I mean I was just walking-"

"Reading about what?" Craig interrupts.

"I...it doesn't matter!" 

Craig and everyone else knew Butters was lieing. What Butters read on that day was very important. In fact it was part of the reason why Butters' home life got worse.

"Ok, well continue." Craig says

"Ok. Well I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Eric and Kenny. When I realized what I did, I apologized and tried to leave. If I had stayed then they both would have beaten me up or do something to me. Anyway, when I tried to leave, Eric grabbed the collar of my shit and pulled me back towards him. To add insult to injury, Kenny dug both of his hands into my pants, grabbed, and yanked my...my..special undies for all to see and-"

"Hahaha! Special undies ?!" Craig and guys cracked up a little..

"yeah....I'll explain later." Craig nodded and allowed Butters to continue.

"So while Kenny is manhandling my underpants, Eric began his thing of insulting me. It was the usual 'The fuck do you think you're going bitch'. Kenny in the meantime just kept hiking the underpants up higher, but then he stopped. I guess he was examining what I was wearing. It wasn't unusual. Kenny did this all the time so he could give Cartman more reasons to 'justify' what he was doing. This time it was different. I guess he must have caught a little bi of what was on my phone and what I was wear because when Kenny did his thing, Eric stopped what he was doing and froze.....It was weird. I wondered why those two had gotten so quite. It didn't last long though because Eric had snapped out of it and had a disgusted look on his face. I haven't seen the look in a long time. Eric then grabs me again and drags me all the way to the boys' locker room. He the leg holes of my underpants onto the hooks and he and Kenny then said some of the most hurtful things."

Thinking back, Butters did realize that Kenny probably didn't mean what he said. The look in his eye said it all.

"They said things like 'This is why no loves you. Not even your parents want you around. They want you dead' or 'There are only two fucking genders you stupid piece of shit! I will help you your dad send you back to that fucking gay-conversion camp and make sure that you get shock therapy' and 'If you dropped dead today, now one would care. You are a fucking drag on society! Your a fucking useless eater! Do our world a favor and kill yourself!'."

Butters stopped for minute. 

"So..after that they stripped me of all of my clothes and wrote words like 'fag', 'pussy', 'jew lover', and other hurtful stuff all over my body. When they were done, they beat me till I fell unconscious. After...I don't know, a few hours I was in the hospital. When I woke up, my parents layed into me. They asked me how I could bring shame to the family. How I could be a fag and an atheist. I assumed that Cartman told my parent about the stuff on my phone, and they went through everything. After I was cleared from the hospital, I got taken home and...everything got worse. My dad would either beat me or shout at me all the time and my mom did nothing but support him. That's how it's been ever since that day. So there. That's my worse experience.

Butter wasn't really sad about it anymore. Crying about it did nothing but make things worse and it wasn't like anyone would believe that his parents abuse him. At least that's what Butter thought and nothing has exactly convinced him otherwise. He was juts numb to it all and he didn't believe anything would change.

Craig's face went blank as did everyone else. Butters didn't see any signs of emotion but he could definitely feel the anger that was radiating off of them.

"Eric and Kenny are dead men." Craig said in a very dark tone.

Ever since the yaoi incident, Craig has stepped up in being a big LGBTQ supporter. Tweek also encouraged Craig to do so. They have made some progress with their efforts, but Butters was unaware of this because of his situation.

"It happened a month ago. It was the reason why I have been way more distant than usual. Guys I was honestly convinced that something was wrong with me. Even before any of this, I was always getting told that I'm a problem child. I thought that maybe there were only two genders and the gay stuff was just a phase....my dad, that person who was suppose to love, guide, and protect me, beat all of this into me."

Butters lowered his head. He was expecting everyone to tell him to man up, agree with his dad or say something similar. Instead he felt everyone giving him a big hug. Butters was surprised by this and instead of holding in his emotions, he allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with who you are Butters. You are beautiful." Tweek says.

"You are never going home to your parents again dude." Kyle add. The boys agreed. "I'm sure my and Token's dad can help get you away from your parents."

Once those words left Kyle's mouth, Butters felt something that he honestly didn't he would feel for a long time.

Hope.


	4. Coming out

Butters, for the first time in a while, felt hope. He could actually be himself and not have to worry about being beaten. However, Butters can tell that someone was gonna ask how his journey of discovering himself began. So, he decided to tell his tale.

"Hey..um..Tweek and Craig?" Butters says. They look over at him.

"Do you remember when the guys had me dress up like a girl?" They both nod.

Butters noticed that some of the guys looked guilty.

"well...when I was in my Majorine clothes, it felt kinda good being in a dress, a bra and panties. It felt...liberating. I'm not sure why I felt that way but I did. But.... I also feel that way when I dress like I normally do. I did further experimenting and no matter what I wore, I felt the same. I didn't feel masculine and I didn't feel feminine either. I felt like myself.....and I wasn't of what to make of it. I ended up deciding that I am not a boy or a girl. Not sure if it makes any sense."

It felt good for Butters to get that off of his chest. He thought that he'd ever tell someone that. He also didn't think that anyone would care enough to listen.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with Butters. Just be happy being you." Craig said with a smile.

"Yeah, we will support you!" Tweek chimes in.

Butters nodded and faced the others. "What about you guys?"

They all agreed with what Craig and Tweek said.

"If Eric and Kenny or anyone else don't like it ten fuck them. If they bother you. let us know so we can kick their ass." Craig said.

Butters was overjoyed and with their reassurance, Butters felt like now was was the time to tell them his biggest secret.

"I have one more thing to say to all of you guys." Everyone turns to look over at Butters.

Butters takes a deep breath. "It took me a long time to get to this conclusion so I'll say it."

Butters paused for a second. He had never thought that he would ever come out to the guys...or come out to anyone in South Park for that matter.

Even with the PC stuff, there were still rednecks and other people who didn't get the memo.

"I'm....Non-binary and..A-androsexual." Butters says. Everyone cheers.

Butters noticed that Clyde wanted to ask a question. "You have a question Clyde?"

Clyde, who was clapping, got a little scared. He wasn't sure what the term androsexual was and he thought that it would be rude to ask.

Craig knows Clyde well enough to know what he wanted to ask.

"You don't know what either of those mean do you?" Craig asked. Clyde looked like he wanted to crawl up into a hole and die.

"I can explain Clyde and don't feel bad about asking. You just want to know and that's good." Butters says. Clyde relaxed a little and the others were listening in.

"So I basically like dudes, even those who weren't assigned as male at birth."

Butters pauses. "I forgot to say that I go by all pronouns. I also want to be called Leo too."

They all nod. "Ok Leo." Stan says.

Butters...no Leo is happy but there is one thing he was still worried about.


End file.
